


the only one

by filipinopercy (divineauthor)



Series: filipinopercy’s 600 follower celebration [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Annabeth Chase, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/filipinopercy
Summary: Annabeth thinks back on how Percy’s suit was a little big on him, bought second hand, but he still was unbearably handsome in it. He was the star of his prom, the rose color of his suit knocking everyone else’s out of the park. Well, she never went to his high school, but she knew what he looked like. Everyone would’ve been looking. And now Percy’s gotten broader over the years, taller too, much to her chagrin. It’ll fit wonderfully.—•—Annabeth needs a date to her old high school friend’s wedding. Lucky for her, Percy always has her back.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: filipinopercy’s 600 follower celebration [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711804
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	the only one

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to ruchi !!! thank you for sending in a prompt for my [600 follower celebration](https://filipinopercy.tumblr.com/post/615882901030141952/biannabethchase-hiiiii-i-just-reached-600) !!! 
> 
> prompt: “Can you please, I don't know, maybe put on a shirt?”
> 
> title from: louis tomlinson’s “perfect now”

The low hum of the TV washes over her ears as she opens the door to their apartment. Percy’s limbs are splayed across the couch, the dim light casting patterns over his skin. She toes off her shoes and shucks off her coat before closing the door softly behind her. She shuffles her way to sit on the armrest near Percy’s head. 

Annabeth stifles a laugh at the pool of drool he’s leaving on their pillow. She runs a hand through his hair, all his curls matted now since he forgot to cover it. He’s going to hate that in the morning. She says, “Hey, Percy.”

He groans and bats her hand away, but misses entirely. He must be dead on his feet. 

“Percy,” she says, elongating his name. His nose twitches and that’s how she knows he’s listening, at least somewhat. She turns off the TV as she waits for him to speak. 

“Huh,” he says, voice groggy and low. It sets something in her belly, but she’s well-versed in the art of ignoring flashing warning signs of her feelings for Percy. 

“I need a date for my friend’s wedding,” she starts, “so you’re gonna be my date, okay?”

Percy murmurs his assent and is about to go back to sleep when she taps his forehead. He squints up at her and wipes away the drool from his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He’s so gross, it makes her laugh. “C’mon, Percy, I can already feel you complaining about your back in the morning.”

Annabeth grabs his hand and pulls him up, stumbling with his weight when he flops onto her shoulder. 

“I don’t wanna move,” he says, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck. “Mr. D understaffed us _again_ and I took over Silena’s shift because Beckendorf got his other arm cut up. He’s fine, but the lunch crowd hated that I took over for her.” 

She tsks and says, “You’ll feel better in your own bed.”

Percy hums an agreement. He’s still so sleepy, it’s kind of adorable to see him like this. “So smart.”

“Yes, I am,” she says, reluctantly pulling away from his embrace. Winter still has its grip on them even though it’s March and she’s freezing without her coat on. Percy is her own personal heater and she hates to part away from him. They reach his bedroom in seconds and she gently pushes him in. “Night, Percy.”

“Night,” he repeats before Annabeth walks back to her own room. She turns on the shitty radiator she bought off of Travis and dresses up warmly before sliding into bed and opening up her laptop. She has a few deadlines to meet before the wedding and there’s no better time than now to get started on them. 

The next morning, after Percy whips them up some breakfast sandwiches, he leans back against the kitchen counter and looks at her with furrowed brows. He finishes chewing before he asks her, “So what exactly did I agree to last night? I don’t really remember.”

“You’re my date to my friend’s wedding,” she says casually, biting into her own food as she sits on the counter opposite of him. Their kitchen is tiny enough that when she swings her legs, her toes hit Percy’s thighs. 

Percy pauses, raising an eyebrow. “Is this the middle school friend who annoyed you or the high school friend who secretly hates you?” 

Annabeth snorts. “High school.”

“Ah,” he says, nodding sagely. “When is it?”

“First Saturday of April.”

“Sweet, I don’t even have to ask Mr. D for time off. You think I can pull off my prom suit or nah? Might be a tight fit.”

Annabeth thinks back on how Percy’s suit was a little big on him, bought second hand, but he still was unbearably handsome in it. He was the star of his prom, the rose color of his suit knocking everyone else’s out of the park. Well, she never went to his high school, but she knew what he looked like. Everyone would’ve been looking. And now Percy’s gotten broader over the years, taller too, much to her chagrin. It’ll fit wonderfully. Honestly, she can’t help but be a little excited to see Percy all dressed up again. She remembers throwing her arms around Percy before he left with Rachel to their prom, bummed (for reasons she will not explain) she couldn’t join. It was fine though, she spent all night attempting to bake with Sally. 

She grins into her sandwich and peaks up at Percy beneath her lashes. “It’ll be perfect. I’ll buy a dress to match.” 

Percy’s ears turn pink all of a sudden, but she’s distracted when he says, “Okay.”

“Okay.”

* * *

* * *

Annabeth fastens one of her earrings on as she walks towards Percy’s room. Her heels clack against the wooden floorboards and she feels powerful in a way she doesn’t usually in dresses. But this high square neck, rose satin dress looks killer on her and she splurged with her dad’s credit card and bought a faux fur white shawl because she wouldn’t be going to this wedding if he wasn’t so buddy-buddy with the bride’s father. 

She barges into Percy’s room without a second thought and falters once she realizes he’s shirtless, just dressed in his pants and shoes. Her last earring slips through her fingers and falls down to the floor. Percy merely rolls his eyes and throws his dress shirt down on the bed again as he picks her earring up from the floor. He gently tucks her hair back behind her ear and, God, he’s so _close._ It’s not like he hasn’t been close, but he’s half-naked and he smells like so damn good it’s short-circuiting her brain. 

Percy slides the earring in and takes the back fastening from her loose hands and secures it with a simple move. He steps back and she doesn’t know if that’s worse than when he was right by her side because now she has a full view of him. Unfairly ripped abs and all. He says, grinning at her, “There. You look gorgeous by the way.”

“Uh, thanks” she says intelligibly, feeling her cheeks heat up from the earnest expression on his face. She coughs lightly and averts her eyes from his broad shoulders. “Can you please, I don’t know, put a shirt on?”

He rolls his eyes and tugs the dress shirt back on, buttoning it up. Her eyes unconsciously follow his movements, watching his fingers, his disappearing skin. She hasn’t realized his pants aren’t even buttoned up when Percy tucks his shirt in. 

Without thinking, Annabeth steps closer when Percy tugs his suit jacket on. He’s beautiful and who can blame her when she lets herself remove the non-existent creases on his shoulders, just to give herself an excuse to touch him more than she usually does. She stops pretending when her hands just loosely hold the lapels of his jacket and she looks up. 

Percy’s eyes are dark, but he’s giving her that stupid smile that makes her want to do something completely wild like kiss it off his face. Something tells her, it won’t work anyway, but she’s aching to try. His head tilts down slightly as hers tilts up. Their lips are millimeters away. 

“Can I…” he asks, eyes flickering down to her lips, “kiss you?”

“Yes,” she says and meets his lips in a slow and sure movement. It feels so familiar despite never having kissed him before, the slow glide of his mouth on hers. It feels… comforting, like coming home. After a moment, she pulls away and giggles at the smear of pink lipstick she left on Percy. He raises an eyebrow and his hands, which has found its way around her waist during their kiss, pulls her in closer. “You’re wearing my lipstick.”

“Do I look good?” He shoots her an attempt at a smoldering look which makes her snort. 

She leans back and gives him an appraising look. “Yeah, just needs a bit”—she pecks his mouth again, smearing more on—“more! There, perfect. Now I have to reapply mine before we leave.”

“Oh, we’re still going.”

“Yup.” 

“At least we’re gonna look better than the bride and groom.”

“Damn right,” she says. “C’mon, Percy. We’ve got a wedding to crash.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !!!! find me on [tumblr](http://filipinopercy.tumblr.com/) :D and if u want u can also reblog the [post](https://filipinopercy.tumblr.com/post/623025357500628992/congrats-on-600-random-8-for-percabeth) !


End file.
